


Drunken Shenanigans

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Prompt: Would you reconsider if you were sober?





	Drunken Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> cyclone-rachel asked:
> 
> 24, Winndox

Winn almost can’t believe this is really happening. Almost. He may be drunk, but he’s not that drunk. He’s in that nice place where his body is warm and his head feels a tad floaty, but he can still think fairly clearly and he knows he’s not imagining things. The weight of the man currently straddling his lap is very, very real. So are the nimble fingers that are slowly unbuttoning his shirt and the mouth that is trailing hot kisses across his throat; occasionally nipping here and there where Winn has his head tipped back to give better access.

His hands move down Brainy’s back until they reach his ass, grabbing hold as he pulls them even closer together. Winn rocks his hips up and groans as Brainy rocks his own down, causing both of their cocks to rub against one another through tight layers of denim and cotton.

“I never thought something like this would happen between us,” he blurts. He never was good at keeping his thoughts in check in situations like this. And he seriously hates himself for it when Brainy stills and shifts so he’s sitting back on Winn’s thighs, a serious expression overtaking his features as brown eyes stare into green ones.

“Would you reconsider if you were sober?” The Coluan asks carefully, words surprisingly flat and devoid of anything close to emotion compared to his usual tone. It’s a tad unsettling.

Winn’s jaw drops at the question. “Are you kidding me? Have you seriously not seen the way I look at you when we argue? Even when I’m furious with you I want to rip your clothes off and pin you to the closest horizontal surface,”

That causes the other man's expression to return to something more normal, and he actually grins a beat later. “Is that so?” he asks, leaning back in as his fingers return to the task of unhooking the last few buttons of Winn’s shirt.

Shifting in his seat a little to adjust their positions, Winn nods slightly before leaning up just enough to let his lips brush against Brainy’s as he speaks. “Mmmmhm, I’ve thought about this a lot” he hums in answer before wrapping his arms around Brainy’s waist and pulling him close once again. “I want to strangle you half the time, but I also want to kiss you and do things like this.” He punctuates the sentence with a roll off his hips that’s angled just right to cause all kinds of wonderful friction that makes the Coluan moan and arch into him.

“I have similar feelings,” Brainy admits, voice going breathy as Winn continues to roll his hips up so their erections rub together through their jeans. Winn’s hands slide down his back again a moment later, only this time they stop at the edge of his jeans and start to pull the fabric of his t-shirt free from where it was tucked in.

The second he gets his hands on warm skin it’s like a switch is flipped. Winn can’t help himself. He pulls the shirt free and quickly up and off the other man, grinning at the look of surprise he gets before starting to remove his own button down shirt the rest of the way.

Once that’s gone he lets his hands cup the other mans face a moment before moving to card fingers through the shaggy hair that is currently brown instead of white. He pulls Brainy into a kiss that’s got a bit more teeth than he’d normally care for as he keeps one hand in his hair and the other slowly slides down so fingertips run overheated skin. Down the long column of Brainy’s throat, over his chest and the faint lines of ab muscles.

The ghost of a touch sends a shiver through Brainy that Winn doesn’t miss, and he makes a mental note of the reaction as his fingers fumble a moment to pop the top button of the black jeans Brainy chose for their trip to the bar that night. Once that’s taken care of he pulls the zipper down as quick as he can before slipping his hand inside to palm the other mans erection through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs.

Winn can’t help but grin at the way Brainy bucks his hips and gasps into the kiss, which he breaks a moment later to nip at the humans lower lip playfully.

“Bedroom, now,” Brainy says in a voice close to a low, almost gravelly tone. It sends a shiver down Winn’s spine and makes his already aching cock throb with interest.

Nodding, Winn watches as Brainy stands and holds a hand out for him. A moment later he’s up and standing as well, now with arms wrapped around his waist as he’s pulled into the Coluans personal space. Somehow they manage to not fall as they kiss and fumble their way into Winn’s bedroom, their remaining clothes being discarded somewhere along.

They end up collapsing at an angle onto Winn’s bed, Brainy between Winn’s legs with his mouth assaulting the human's neck once again while his hands slide down his body, gently raking fingernails here and now to elicit new sounds and make Winn squirm beneath him. Winn is pretty sure the other man is doing this in part just to torture him, and in part to catalog what he likes. His mind is a literal computer, there’s no way he isn’t collecting data even in the middle of something like sex.

“How do you want to..?” Winn asks after a beat. He could seriously do this all night. Loves the way they feel rutting against one another as hands wander and they trade heated kisses. But god he wants more.

Brainy actually huffs a laugh and lifts himself up on his elbows to look down at Winn. “I was thinking I would like to ride you,” he says, face looking a little more flushed than before.

A groan escapes Winn at the mental image that provides. “Oh god, yes, please. That sounds good,” Winn rambles a little before leaning up and kissing Brainy hard before pushing him off to move into a better position on the bed. “Lube is in the drawer.”

Brainy snorts a laugh at Winn’s enthusiasm but says nothing as he retrieves the bottle and crawls back over to straddle Winn’s lap again. He hands the human the small bottle and leans down to whisper in his ear. “I could use some assistance here.”

This time it’s Winn that wants to laugh, and groan again, and a number of other reactions that he’s going to ignore in favor of popping open the small bottle and lubing up his fingers before reaching back to tease at the other mans hole while he’s bent over Winn’s body in a way that has their cocks rubbing together teasingly.

Lips meet again as he starts to work Brainy open, swallowing gasps and moans as they kiss and move together. Winn trying not to rush as Brainy starts to whimper and rock his hips back into the thrust of his fingers. It’s a little maddening. But in the best way.

When he’s sure the other man is read he removes his fingers and starts to slick up his cock, a hiss escaping him at the shock of not-quite-cold against his heated skin.

The chilled feeling doesn’t last, as soon as his hand is gone Brainy is up on his knees with one hand on Winn’s chest while the other holds Winn’s cock at its base as he slowly starts to lower himself onto it. It’s tight and hot and the other man feels so good around him that Winn has a moment of worry that he won’t last anywhere near as long as he would like.

That thought is quickly forgotten as Brainy sinks down all the way and gives an experimental roll of his hips, making Winn groan and himself let out a small gasp. That’s all the time he takes to adjust before starting a pace that has Winn grabbing hold of his hips and holding on tight.

The sound of their breathing and the slap of skin fills their ears along with the mix of moans and gasps coming from them both. They get lost in each other. Winn’s hands eventually moving up Brainy’s body to pull him forward so he’s on all fours over Winn, still rocking his hips while Winn plants his feet and bends his knees so he can thrust up into the tight heat of the other man's body. They kiss, or try to, it’s mostly the occasional brush of lips and flick of tongue as their breathing grows harsher with their approaching end.

Winn tangles one hand in Brainy’s hair and holds tight as the other slips between them to wrap around his cock where it’s smearing a trail of pre-cum against Winn’s stomach.

It only takes a few strokes before a chokes cry leaves Brainy and he shudders through his orgasm, body clenching around Winn’s cock as ribbons of hot cum paint both their chests. Winn isn’t far behind after that, managing to hold his rhythm through the clenching of the other mans body around him before pulling out and cumming in the same hand he used to stroke Brainy off a moment before.

Brainy rolls off of Winn then, chest heaving with the effort to catch his breath as he settles atop the cool blanket to the humans right.

After a few moments, Winn looks over and grins at the blissed-out expression on the Coluans face. “We are so doing this again,” he finds himself saying. Because no way in hell is this a one night stand.

“I will require a shower first…” Brainy huffs before turning his own head and smiling back at Winn.

“Well, I didn’t mean this minute, but a shower definitely is in order. Just as soon as I can stand.” To make a point he raises an arm and points at the other man sluggishly, body too tired to do much of anything for a little while.

“I could carry you if standing is going to be a problem?” Brainy offers as he pushes himself up to sit.

“You’re kidding,” Winn snorts.

“Far from it. Even without my legion ring, Coluans have enhanced strength compared to humans. I could easily lift you.”

“… Okay we are so going to have some fun with that later, but for now, just let me enjoy the afterglow a little longer. Then I promise we can shower. I’ll even wash your hair for you,” he promises with a wink.

Brainy pulls a confused face but lays back down beside Winn nonetheless, even going so far as to wrap an arm around him when Winn rolls onto his side and snuggles in to doze in their combined warmth for a while.

They eventually do shower, and Brainy shows Winn just how strong he is. By the time they both fall asleep it’s close to sunrise, and neither can be bothered to care that they have work in a few hours.


End file.
